Harry Potter Drabbles
by mrtysh
Summary: A never-ending collection of many different genres of HP drabbles! 3 stories so far. T just to be safe.
1. Charms Class

**#1 in HP drabble series**

**Genres: Drama?, Friendship?, Idk?**

**Rating: K or K+ to be safe.**

**Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione attend Charms class, not everything goes perfectly, and it is a real feat to get through one class.**

**A/N: Hello, my readers! I have decided to try my hand at some Harry Potter fics, we'll see how this one turns out. This is just a short drabble (explained in summary), you all know my struggle with making longer fics. Anyway, enough from me, here's the story!**

Charms Class

_by mrtysh_

"Good afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione!" announced Professor Flitwick excitedly. Everyone shuffled to their seats, eager to begin the day's lesson.

"I think we're going to be learning how to repair things today. That'll be a useful skill," said Hermione, gesturing to the cluttered assortment of smashed vases and pottery.

"I bet it'll be hard," complained Ron grumpily. "Oh, well, we've been through tough times."

"Oh, quit complaining, Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Would you two just shut up?!" Harry demanded of the bickering pair. Their reply was merely a huff and and a turn of the head.

"All right, students, today we'll be repairing things with Reparo! Prepare your wands and proceed to remain stationary at your seats until I am able to give you a piece of pottery," Professor Flitwick told the class. Everyone watched expectantly as he climbed off his stack of books and gave them a demonstration of the charm on a particularly shattered vase. "You will each be given a repaired piece of

pottery, then you will be allowed to smash it, under my supervision only. Good luck!" And he began handing out the pottery and supervising the breaking.

"I knew that's what we were doing!" Hermione gloated. Harry held his head in exasperation from the two. When they each received and broke their pottery, the challenge of the spell itself came next.

Hermione of course figured it out instantly. With a swish and cross of the wand, the vase and all its porcelain glory was repaired; you would never guess it was broken. Ron and Harry, of course encountered some minor problems. Harry had managed to repair half of the pot, with the other half refusing to join it. Ron had managed to lift all the broken pieces in the air.

After much trial and error, they had finally pieced them back together. Ron looked rather disgruntled at the end of class, with Hermione in a pleasant mood as usual. Harry was stuck in the middle of their discussions, so it all eventually resulted in a headache. What a feat it was to get through Charms Class.

**So? How'd it go? I liked it, for my first HP. Please R&R, it makes me want to write more! I will continue this drabble series when I feel like and have time to write these. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Ghost's Return

**#2 in HP drabble series**

**Genres: Erm... Mystery, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Spiritual?**

**Summary: The ghost of a certain person comes to Hogwarts.**

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Another drabble is served, lol. This was someone else's idea, but my creation. Thanks to WinxTwilightRox for the review on the previous story, and the idea for this one. Hope you like it!**

Ghost's Return

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_Harry sighed as he walked out of an ordinary evening Astronomy class. It had been dull as usual, having a glimpse at the smaller celestial bodies of the solar system, taking a few notes here and there. Would have been less irksome had Ron and Hermione been in the class.

He proceeded to advance down the tower's winding staircase into the corridor. Surprisingly, as late as it was, no ghosts seemed to be around. Or so was thought...

Harry thought he had heard an agonized moan, rather irritated. He glanced around, but saw nothing. Cautiously, Harry continued to the bridge that connected the tower to the dormitories.

There was another moan, which almost sounded like a plea, a cry for help. Harry knew it had to be ghost, but didn't see one.

Suddenly, a silvery, wispy figure appeared; it looked like no ghost Harry recognized and it was too far away for him to get a good view. As it hovered closer, he saw it as none other than Cedric Diggory.

"Cedric? Is that you?" Harry bewilderedly asked.

"Harry! Yes, I have finally made it back to Hogwarts. As a spirit, I had decided to haunt the graveyard where I had been slain. Soon after, I thought it best to come back to my real home at Hogwarts. It took me the longest of times to locate it, and I haven't been here very long. I was going to visit Dumbledore and inform him of my arrival," the ghost said.

"I can't believe it's you, after all this time. You don't know how much I've regretted that day..." Harry apologized for the tragedy.

"Well, there was really nothing you could do. We all have to leave the world sometime, Harry. I'm honored to have had such an amazing experience as a wizard," Cedric modestly admitted. "Listen, I probably need to be off now, we'll catch up sometime, Harry. I'll visit your common room and talk to Ron and Hermione too! Great to be back." And he floated off into the distance, leaving Harry more puzzled than ever.

Nevertheless, he excepted the fact that Cedric would now be a major topic of discussion within the school, and this might cause problems for certain people. Harry did know, however, that Cedric would most definitely be welcomed by Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione would be please to hear such news. One thing Harry did notice was that he no longer felt depressed about Cedric's death. He would probably, after a while, wish that Voldemort would pay the school a visit and remove the spirit.

Oh well, there was always the Bloody Baron to silence the mentally insane beings.

* * *

**A/N: Well... I suppose it was... okay. Could have been better, but then, this wasn't my idea. Thanks again WinxTwilightRox for this idea, hope you liked it, as well as everyone else! R&R!**


	3. The Ultimate Caster

**#3 in HP Drabble series**

**Genres: Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Tragedy (?)  
**

**Rating: T (death mentioning)**

**Summary: The Killing Curse. He lived and breathed it, spoke it, thought it. It was everything to him...  
**

**A/N: FINALLY another drabble. This one puts the others to shame though! (Despite being VERY short...) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**The Ultimate Caster**

_by mrtysh_

* * *

The Killing Curse. He lived and breathed it, spoke it, thought it. It was everything to him, as if his life would cease to continue if he used it no longer.

Sheer malicious pleasure coursed through his veins as he spoke the incantation they all dreaded to hear: _Avada Kedavra_; '_I destroy as I speak_' A flick of the wand and rousing of the vocal muscles, followed by the blinding green light cast at the victim; the prey. From one second to the next, the light left their fear-widened eyes and they were no more than a lifeless carcass, a soft _thunk_ on the ground heard when they hit it.

The one who cast the curse would cackle relentlessly. It seemed that with each victim who suffered from his castings made him all the more powerful, yet still unbearably greedy for more power, less people in his way.

He was Lord Voldemort, clept suitably as '_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_' or simply '_You-Know-Who_,' and he was the ultimate caster of the Killing Curse.

* * *

**A/N:... Yeah, that was it... Really, just a display of my vocabulary and hidden identity skills... (Not very good!) Ha, well hope you enjoyed it some and...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
